Certain cabinets are built with drawers that are opened and closed through a rack-and-pinion mechanism. Specifically, the pinion rotates along the rack as the drawer moves in and out of the cabinet. The teeth of the pinion and the teeth of the rack mesh with one another to help the drawer open and close in a controlled manner and along straight lines. Moreover, a timing bar may further connect the pinions and synchronize rotation of the pinions.
An issue that may exist when connecting the timing bar to the rack-and-pinion mechanism is that the manufacturing process for the cabinet may result in some dimensional variation in the spacing between the interior walls of the cabinet such that the timing bar is rendered incompatible for mounting.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to adjust to any dimensional variation that can result from the manufacturing process of the cabinet.